Forward: The Next Generation
Dear Fans, My name is ACIDSTEALTH. I am the Commander-and-Chief of The Abh Nation. The Abh Nation as you may or may not know, has served as the world's largest and most complete Seikai fan website for over six years. Together, the fans and I brought attention to Seikai. We brought the first three novels of the series to the United States. We completed a fan sub of the Seikai no Senki III OVA, and we did many other great things. It seemed as though the nation could go on forever. However nothing lasts forever. As I write this, the lights have long since grown dim on The Abh Nation. Now as I prepare to surrender my place of authority in the Seikai community, it is my hope that you the fans will rise up and do what I did many years ago. Build a new Abh nation. Do not tell me you don't know how. When I started, I knew nothing of web design, or graphic design. I had never lead a community before. I knew nothing! I learned everything on the way. I made many errors, and had just a few successes. I tried and failed many times to start a community. Eventually, I just got lucky. Now however, that great nation is on it's knees. It is time for the next generation of fans to rise up and build a nation tens times better. You will face trials and many errors. You will make friends and enemies. The path to greatness is treacherous and windy. Yesterday, March 16th, 2009, I announced that I would resign my position as Command-and-Chief of The Abh Nation. In doing so I told the world that the nation would soon close her doors forever. I did so however, with the utmost confidence that history would repeat itself. Just as one leader disappeared, I rose to the challenge of uniting the fans. So too shall a new leader rise to the challenge again. You are now the leaders of the Seikai community. You and only you can unite the fans into a great community again. I have cleared the slate for you, and there is much to discuss. With the end of my career as your leader, I will disappear for a long time. I will be watching over you though. Perhaps I will even join you under another name. But I will no longer be a leader, just another Seikai fan hungry for more. I have confidence that this Seikai Wikia in conjunction with the Baka-Tsuki novel translation project, will be a foundation for you to build the next Abh nation. Thus I am offering my endorsement to you. You may borrow from The Abh Nation, any content you so desire, with exception to the dictionary, my fan art, and any graphics from the site such as the flag, banners, wallpapers, etc. My hope is that this will merely give you a jump start, enabling you to build a site ten times more comprehensive than mine. Even in death, The Abh Nation will live on. I will keep the, "porch light" on for you. For six years, The Abh Nation was the best Seikai website in the world. In the world. I challenge you to do better! My advice to you as the new leaders of the community is this. Never forget who made The Abh Nation great. It was the fans, not the leader. Use my democratic egalitarian leadership model as your basis. It will serve you very well, and ensure the fans keep coming in droves. Do not doubt yourselves. As Lamhirh once said, "when unsure whether I should go or stay, I go". Now go fourth and build a great nation! Signed, ACIDSTEALTH, Commander-and-Chief of The Abh Nation Dated, March 17th, 2009 Category:Browse